An apparatus that detects an object such as a pedestrian approaching a vehicle has been proposed. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an apparatus that obtains time series variation in a position and a movement speed of a pedestrian existing in front of a host vehicle based on image information, and predicts whether or not the pedestrian will jump out onto a road along which the host vehicle is traveling based on the obtained time series variation in the position and movement speed of the pedestrian.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-102437